The present invention relates to a device for detecting the motion of a compactor roller rotatable about a compactor roller rotational axis, comprising at least one motion sensor and an energy supply for the at least one motion sensor.
A device of this sort is known from DE 10 2011 088 567 A1. This device comprises a plurality of motion sensors arranged in a roller mantle enclosed within the drum interior and designed as acceleration sensors. To supply the motion sensors with electrical energy, an energy transducer arrangement is arranged within the roller interior. The energy transducer arrangement generates energy from the motion of the compactor roller. For this purpose, the energy transducer arrangement has a vibrating mass, which is made to vibrate by the oscillatory or vibratory motion of the compactor roller, and causes a correspondingly periodic deformation in a piezoelectric element.
DE 11 2010 000 670 T5 discloses a device for detecting the motion of a compactor roller with a motion sensor and an associated energy supply. The energy supply comprises a linear reciprocating mass, which comprises either a permanent magnet surrounded by a non-moveable coil, or a permanent magnet stationary relative to a moveable coil. Through electromagnetic induction, the reciprocating motion of this mass provides the motion sensor with a supply of electrical energy.